PaRappa
PaRappa 'is the protagonist of the ''PaRappa the Rapper series, and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-parappa.html His Rival in the game is Spike. Biography '''I GOTTA BELIEVE! With his trademark red cap and ever-present microphone, PaRappa entertains crowds the world over with his freestyle rapping and skateboarding prowess. Trained by Chop Chop Master Onion, PaRappa is as formidable in combat as he is on stage, bringing all of his talents to bear, the most important of which is his indomitable belief in himself. Gameplay PaRappa's moveset includes karate moves he learned from Chop Chop Master Onion, skateboarding, as well as music. Movelist *Weak **Square - Punch **Up+Square - Uppercut **Left/Right+Square - Shoulder Thrust **Down+Square - Low Kick *Strong **Triangle - Skateboard Slap **Up+Triangle - Skateboard B-Boy **Left/Right+Triangle - Skateboard Overhead Slam **Down+Triangle - Skateboard Low Hit *Fierce **Circle - Mic Toss **Up+Circle - Boxy Boy **Left/Right+Circle - Spinning Knuckles **Down+Circle - Boxy Boy Scatter Super Moves *Level 1: Kick Punch Backflip - PaRappa does a jumping mid-air flipkick with an outgoing 90-degree angle wave. *Level 2: Skateboard Frenzy - PaRappa jumps onto his skateboard and cruises around the level, killing anyone he makes contact with. *Level 3: I Gotta Believe! - PaRappa raps along with "I Gotta Believe", instantly killing all enemy fighters. Throws *Down Throw: Slams the opponent on the ground and kicks them. *Up Throw: Kicks the opponent in the air. *Over Throw: Kicks the opponents across the screen. Taunts *Break Dances. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *"We gonna put on a show!" *"Let's kick it!" *"Let's party!" *"Time to Jam!" *"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" *"You shoulda believed!" *"Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind!"-During his Level 1 Super *"Step on the gas!"-During his Level 2 Super Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction PaRappa appears, pulls out Boxxy Boy, saying "Time to jam!", and brandishes his mic while a thought bubble with Sunny Funny in it floats above his head. Winning Screen PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up and says his victory is dedicated to Sunny Funny. PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down and says to put your hands up for him. Losing Screen PaRappa frowns and hangs his head, ears drooping. PaRappa crosses his arms and stubbornly stomps his foot on the ground lightly. Rival Rival:Spike Reason:Videos of Dred Foxx doing PaRappa's VO's were shown on SuperBot's Facebook page.The quotes were supposed to be part of PaRappa's rival and story mode cut-scenes.The video contains Dred Foxx talking about Spike and the Apes from the game Ape Eescape. Costumes Street Gear The default apperance of Parappa. Space Suit Parappa's space suit that he wore in his third stage of UmJammer Lammy. This costume is part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Gallery Parappa in the trailer.png|Parappa in the E3 trailer. Parappa.png PaRappa2.PNG|PaRappa's Introduction PaRappa1.PNG PaRappa3.PNG PaRappa5.PNG PaRappa6.PNG PaRappa7.PNG|PaRappa brings out Boxxy Boy to produce some AP PaRappa4.PNG|PaRappa's Level 1 Super Move PaRappa10.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa8.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa9.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move PaRappa11.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move Parappa spacesuit.png Avatar parappa 2.png Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - PaRappa Strategies PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions PaRappa the Rapper PaRappa the Rapper Gameplay on Hades - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *PaRappa is the character that has gotten the most response out of fans, as he was from a very popular game series that people were hoping Sony would bring back. *Omar Kendall has said that PaRappa and Fat Princess were challenges to think of moves for due to the fact that they don't regularly fight in their own games, but the dev team has figured out attacks that fit with the characters. *PaRappa's level 3 Super Move is an obvious reference to the refrain of the 6th stage song of the original PaRappa the Rapper game. *PaRappa's Space costume comes from UmJammer Lammy during Cool Mode in the stage "Flight Fright". *During Parappa's level 3 Super, the audience cheering him on are characters from his game, such as Joe Chin, Lammy, Katy Kat and Sunny Funny, to name a few. *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' is PaRappa's first appearance on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:First-Party Characters